leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GutsyTick/CC: Hayase, the Bringer of Solace (CB1)
Stats } |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = 2015-03-28 |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Hayase, the Sunderer is a custom champion who has been conceived for CB 1. Some sections are TBE. Abilities Hayase's abilities are all treated as basic attacks: causing effects which would otherwise only trigger upon Hayase's basic attacks to also trigger upon her abilities (except for critical strikes and on-hit effects); and rendering their usage only interruptible by crowd control effects which inhibit the casting of basic attacks. |description2 = Additionally, as with her basic attacks, entering a movement command during the casting animation of any of Hayase's abilities will cause her to withdraw from completing the winding of the ability: cancelling it. Cancelling an ability halts its casting animation and puts it on a 80% reduced cooldown, increased to 100% for Omit. }} | , be , and . * do not inhibit the casting of basic attacks and thus, do not restrict Hayase from casting her abilities. *Hayase's abilities can damage enemy turrets and inhibitors. }}}} Hayase arcs her sword as she dashes towards the cursor: dealing physical damage to enemies she passes through and them by 50% for seconds. ||description2 = Damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster with Abate refreshes the cooldown of Vitiate. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 475 }} After channelling for 1 second, Hayase thrusts her sword forward: dealing physical damage to enemies in a line and reducing their armor by 25% for seconds. |description2 = Damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster with Vitiate causes Hayase to employ her Veto stance for seconds; during which damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster again with a basic attack will cause the duration of Veto to end. |leveling = Bonus AD)}} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = |range = 475 }} | }} Hayase employs her Veto stance for seconds: blocking the next enemy ability or basic attack which strikes her within the duration. Damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster with a basic attack whilst in the Veto stance will end its duration. |description2 = If an ability is blocked, Hayase will sweep upwards with her sword: dealing physical damage to enemies around her and for 1 second. If a basic attack is blocked, Hayase will brandish her sword: dealing physical damage to enemies around her. |description3 = Damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster with Omit causes Hayase to employ her Venge stance for seconds; during which damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster again with a basic attack will cause the duration of Venge to end. |leveling2 = |range = 375 |cooldown = |cost |costtype = }} | }} Hayase flashes her sword as she projects an air wave in the target direction: dealing physical damage to the first enemy struck and it by 50% for seconds. ||description2 = Damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster with Rive refreshes the cooldown of Mar. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 975 }} After channelling for 1 second, Hayase flaunts her sword forward: dealing physical damage to enemies in a line and dashing to the last enemy champion damaged by Mar. |description2 = Damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster with Mar causes Hayase to employ her Veto stance for seconds; during which damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster again with a basic attack will cause the duration of Veto to end. |leveling = Bonus AD)}} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = |range = 975 }} | }} Hayase shifts from her Veto stance: employing her Venge stance for seconds; during which damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster with a basic attack will cause the duration of Venge to end. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} Hayase shifts from her normal: employing her most recently assumed stance for seconds; during which damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster with a basic attack will cause the duration of her currently employed stance to end. }} Hayase shifts from her Venge stance: employing her Veto stance for seconds; during which damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster with a basic attack will cause the duration of Veto to end. |description2 = Hayase begins each game with one rank in Veer and can increase its rank at levels 6, 11, and 16. }} | }} Lore |disp_name = Hayse, the Sunderer |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Of no fixed abode (Formerly Ionia) |faction = Ionia (Semi-independent) |occupation = Ionian avenger (Former guardian of an Ionian elder) |allies = |rivals = Yasuo |related = }} TBE Appearance Of a moderately tall and slender build, Hayase dons a red armour traced with gold and bronze plates (similar to Kalista's Blood Moon armour, but with more refined traits). With flowing white hair which barely reaches her shoulders and charming red eyes, Hayase wields a single sword (reminiscent of a katana in appearance) as her weapon. Hayase also has a fairly pale complexion and is ambidextrous in terms of handedness. She however prefers to wield her sword with her left hand in combat. Quotes *''"'' Attacking an enemy *''"'' Attacking an enemy *''"'' Attacking an enemy *''"'' Attacking an enemy , , or *''"'' While in combat *''"'' Moving *''"'' While in combat *''"'' Joke *''"'' Taunt *''"'' }} Changelog to 1% attack speed. **Cooldown refresh mechanisms added to Veto abilities. *'Abate' (Q) **Cooldown change reversion from 6 at all ranks to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 reverted. *'Vitiate' (Q) **Cooldown changed from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 to 12. *'Rive' (E) **Cooldown change reversion from 6 at all ranks to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 reverted. *'Mar' (E) **Cooldown changed from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 to 12. V1.5: *'General' **Lore expansion. V1.4: *'Abate' (Q) **Cooldown change from 6 at all ranks to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 reverted. *'Omit' (W) **Damage changed from 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 (+ 100% AD) to 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 (+ 100% Bonus AD). *'Rive' (E) **Cooldown change from 6 at all ranks to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 reverted. V1.3: *'General' **Attack speed per level increased from 2.5% to 3.5%. *'Veer' ® **Minor tooltip changes. V1.2: *'General' **Minor tooltip changes. **Base movement speed reduced from 350 to 345. *'Abate' (Q) **Base damage changed from 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 to 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200. **Slow duration increased from 0.25 seconds at all ranks to 0.5 seconds at all ranks. *'Omit' (W) **Slow removed. **Damage now scales with rank instead of level. *'Rive' (E) **Base damage changed from 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 to 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200. **Slow duration increased from 0.25 seconds at all ranks to 0.5 seconds at all ranks. *'Veer' ® **Now can be activated when not in a stance to assume her most recent stance for 1.5 seconds. **Bonus damage effect removed. V1.1: *'General' **Minor tooltip changes. *'Abate' (Q) **Cooldown changed from 6 at all ranks to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6. *'Vitiate' (Q) **Damage now scales with rank instead of level. *'Rive' (E) **Cooldown changed from 6 at all ranks to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6. *'Mar' (E) **Damage now scales with rank instead of level. V1.0: *'Cadence' (Innate) **'Hayse's' abilities are treated as basic attacks and can be cancelled as such. *'Abate / Vitiate' (Q) **'Hayse' dashes towards the cursor: damaging and slowing enemies she collides with. **'Hayse' charges her sword and then thrusts in a direction: dealing damage and reducing the armor of affected enemies. *'Omit' (W) **'Hayase' employs her Veto stance while blocking the next enemy ability or basic attack. Based on which attack was blocked, Hayase either knocks up or slows nearby enemies and damages them. *'Rive / Mar' (E) **'Hayase' sends forth a projectile: damaging and slowing the first enemy hit. **'Hayase' charges her sword and then flaunts in a direction: dealing damage and dashing to the last enemy champion damaged. *'Veer' ® **'Hayase' switches to the opposite stance, dealing bonus damage on her next basic attack. }} Misc }} Category:Custom champions